


30 Worlds, Episode II: What We're Gonna Do Today

by NeoBlisseyX



Series: 30 Worlds [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoBlisseyX/pseuds/NeoBlisseyX
Summary: As the journey to save the thirty worlds continues, William and Sofia must protect a pair of step-siblings and their family from the A.I.C.!





	1. Chapter One

_ 30 Worlds, Episode Two: “What We're Gonna Do Today” _

 

by William “Blissey” Raymer

 

Based on the Disney Channel series _Phineas and Ferb_

Created by Dan Povenmire and Jeff “Swampy” Marsh

 

 

 

_Previously on_ 30 Worlds _..._

 

_In our last episode, we met William Edwards, a young man tasked with saving 30 worlds from a group calling themselves the “Army of Inter-universal Chaos.”_

 

_On the first phase of his mission, William met and rescued Sofia I, a princess of the kingdom of Enchancia. During the three years William was undercover as a prince of a neighboring kingdom, he and Sofia fell in love and became engaged to be married._

 

_After forcing the A.I.C. to leave Enchancia, William and Sofia left the world Enchancia called home and departed for the next world in need of their services. That is where this episode begins._

 

 

 

_CHAPTER ONE_

 

 

On the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , William Edwards watched as the waves of dimensional energy cleared on the viewscreen. “ _We have arrived in the World of Phineas and Ferb, William_ ,” a voice called out.

 

 

“Thank you, E.R.I.N. Please call Sofia to the Bridge,” William said. “ _There is no need to do so, William,_ ” E.R.I.N., the _Enterprise_ 's artificial intelligence said. “ _Sofia is already en route to the Bridge._ ”

 

 

“ _That's my fiancee for ya,_ ” William thought. “Thanks, E.R.I.N.,” he said out loud. The doors onto the Bridge opened, revealing Sofia I, Princess of Enchancia. She wore a purple blouse top with black jeans. The Amulet of Avalor, which allowed Sofia to speak to and understand animals, was around her neck.

 

 

“Hey, William,” Sofia said. “Hey there yourself, Sofia,” William said before he rose to meet Sofia. The two kissed. “So, we've arrived in Danville,” Sofia said when the kiss broke. “Yeah,” William said as Sofia turned to look at the viewscreen.

 

 

“So, since we've arrived at our destination...” William said. “E.R.I.N., engage Briefing Mode.” The Bridge lights darkened and a holographic projector glowed into life, revealing a simulation of a human female. “This is E.R.I.N.'s humanoid simulation, used to give me briefings on my mission in each world. Since you are an authorized user, you can choose to be included in briefings and mission plans.”

 

 

The E.R.I.N. simulation nodded at William and Sofia. “William, Sofia, Master Yen Sid has learned of a threat to the O.W.C.A., or the **O** rganization **W** ithout a **C** ool **A** cronym, a spy agency comprised almost entirely of animals,” she said. “Specifically, the threat was directed to this agent.”

 

 

A second projection formed on the Bridge. It was of a platypus. “Agent P, also known as Perry the Platypus,” E.R.I.N. said. “Agent P is currently undercover as the pet of Phineas Flynn and his step-brother, Ferb Fletcher. Your mission in this world is to observe Agent P and ensure that the A.I.C. does not do any harm to Agent P.”

 

 

“E.R.I.N., when this Agent P is not at the Flynn-Fletcher house, where is he usually?” Sofia said. “Usually, Agent P's missions on behalf of the O.W.C.A. take him here,” E.R.I.N. said. A projection of a building replaced Agent P on the Bridge. The sign on the building read “Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.”

 

 

“Each O.W.C.A. agent is assigned an evil scientist to thwart,” E.R.I.N. said. “Agent P's arch-nemesis is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz.” The building projection switched to that of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. “Dr. Doofenshmirtz builds various evil contraptions with names ending in '--inator' in an attempt to take over the Tri-State Area. Usually, these '--inators' are destroyed by Agent P, their destruction also having the side effect of making whatever invention Phineas and Ferb are building disappear, thereby preventing Phineas' sister, Candice, from busting them.”

 

 

William raised his hand. “E.R.I.N., what if the threat is really not to Agent P?” he said. “What if the A.I.C. tries to prevent the destruction of Phineas and Ferb's latest invention, causing them to be busted?” “An interesting theory,” E.R.I.N. said. “Perhaps it would be best if you observed Phineas and Ferb as well.”

 

 

“I'll observe the Flynn-Fletcher house,” Sofia said. “If he's there, my Amulet will allow me to communicate with Agent P and ascertain if the threat is truly against him, or if it is against Phineas and Ferb.”

 

 

“I guess that makes me the observer of Agent P when he is out in the field,” William said. “Good luck to us all. E.R.I.N., return to normal mode and watch over us.”

 

 

E.R.I.N.'s simulation disappeared. “ _Understood,_ ” she said as William and Sofia walked off the Bridge.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

_CHAPTER TWO_

 

 

As William and Sofia approached the _Enterprise_ 's land vehicle deployment bay, E.R.I.N. continued to brief them. “ _Master Yen Sid has prepared a residence for you to use while you observe Agent P, Phineas and Ferb,_ ” she said. “ _I have synched my settings to the house's computer core, allowing all wards and protocols to remain in place._ ”

 

 

“Including the protocol I arranged with you, E.R.I.N.?” Sofia said. “Especially _that one,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “Excellent,” Sofia said. “ _As far as outside observers will be concerned, your new house will be the latest evolution in the 'Smart House' technology developed by Dr. Sara Barnes in 1999,_ ” E.R.I.N. finished as William and Sofia entered the bay and approached a truck and trailer in the center of it.

 

 

“Uh, E.R.I.N., correct me if I am wrong, but didn't Dr. Barnes help Master Yen Sid develop your system?” William asked as he and Sofia fastened their safety belts. “ _Yes, she did, William,_ ” E.R.I.N. said.

 

 

“Then, you _truly_ are the next evolution of the 'Smart House' concept,” Sofia said. “See you when we get back.” “ _In actuality, Sofia, with my systems synched to the house, I will be there just as much as I am here on the_ Enterprise _,_ ” E.R.I.N. said.

 

 

“Open the l.v.d.b. doors, E.R.I.N., and wish us luck,” William said. The huge doors in front of the truck opened, allowing William to drive off the ship. “Man, that E.R.I.N. is really something, isn't she, Sofia?” William said.

 

 

“She is at that, William,” Sofia said. A section of the truck's control panel lit up with a map. A message on the screen read, “ _William, follow this path to the safe house.-E.R.I.N._ ” “Well, let's go,” Sofia said. William started the truck's engine and pulled the truck off the _Enterprise_ and onto the streets of Danville.

 

 

 

 

A half an hour later, Phineas Flynn and step-brother Ferb Fletcher were sitting under their favorite tree, their pet platypus Perry sitting alongside and sleeping.

 

 

A familiar voice brought Phineas out of his quiet thoughts about their plans for the day. “Hey, Phineas. What'cha doing?”

 

 

Phineas looked over and saw his girlfriend, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. “Oh, hey, Isabella. Ferb and I are just having trouble deciding what we're gonna do today,” he said.

 

 

“Well, I have an idea,” Isabella sad as she sat down next to Phineas. “Look over there.” Isabella pointed to a house across the street. Phineas and Ferb looked over and saw a blue-colored truck with moving company trailer attached pull up.

 

 

The doors opened, revealing a young blond-haired man and a young auburn-haired woman. “Why don't we help them?” Isabella said. “They must need some help getting their stuff in their new house.”

 

 

Phineas smiled. “That sounds like a good idea, Isabella. Thank you,” he said before leaning in and giving Isabella a peck on the cheek. “Ferb, I _finally_ know what we're gonna do today!”

 

 

Moments later, William and Sofia were standing and looking over their safe house. “Master Yen Sid sure knows how to pick 'em,” Sofia said. “He sure does,” William said. “Excuse us,” a voice from behind them said.

 

 

William and Sofia turned and saw Phineas, Ferb and Isabella. “Would you like some help?” Isabella asked. “We sure would,” William said. “My name's Jayden, and this is my fiancee, Mia. What's yours?”

 

 

“My name's Phineas,” Phineas said. “This is my step-brother, Ferb, and my girlfriend, Isabella.” Isabella blushed when Phineas referred to her as his girlfriend.

 

 

“What's wrong?” Sofia asked. “Phineas and Isabella just became boyfriend and girlfriend recently after years of close friendship,” Ferb said. “As you Americans say, she is over the moon about it.”

 

 

“I know what you mean, Ferb,” William said. “When Mia and I started dating, she was the exact same way.” “That's true, Jayden, and I still am,” Sofia said before she kissed William. “So why don't you grab a box and let's get to work.”

 

 

Isabella pulled a whistle from her pocket and blew it three times. From all around them, William and Sofia could see girls run to where they were standing. “Fireside Girls, listen up,” Isabella said, gesturing to William and Sofia. “These are Jayden and Mia, and they need help moving in to their new house-where they will soon begin their lives together.”

 

 

Isabella smiled as she began to walk down the line of “Fireside Girls.” “This is our perfect chance to earn our Moving In Assistance badges, everyone. So, let's do it to it Fireside Girls style!” she said. The Fireside Girls nodded, then began to run to the back of the trailer.

 

 

“Thanks for your help, everyone,” William said. “One thing, though.” “What is it, Jayden?” Phineas asked.

 

“Aren't you two a little too young to be boyfriend and girlfriend?” William said, gesturing to Phineas and Isabella. “Yes. Yes, we are,” Isabella said.

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

_CHAPTER THREE_

 

As Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and the Fireside Girls continued to help William and Sofia move into their temporary residence, they heard a voice. “ _Welcome, Jayden Heartman and Mia Crossman. I am E.R.I.N., the successor to the P.A.T. technology developed by Dr. Sara Barnes. My primary function is to serve your needs to the best of my ability,_ ” it said.

 

 

“I've heard of Dr. Sara Barnes,” Ferb said. “She is one of the top researchers in the field of artificial intelligence in the world.” “I have too,” Phineas said. “It is a pleasure to meet one of Dr. Barnes' creations.”

 

 

“ _I am flattered to hear you say that,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “Why don't we take a break?” William said. “E.R.I.N., how about some drinks?”

 

 

“ _What do you wish, Jayden?_ ” E.R.I.N. said. William gestured for each person to specify their drink of choice, which E.R.I.N. made appear from the appropriate dispenser. William smiled, then said, “E.R.I.N., those last drinks Phineas and Isabella ordered...why don't you make it a double-sized glass with two straws. Lovebirds deserve nothing less,” he said.

 

 

“ _Acknowledged,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. The specified drink appeared from a dispenser next to where Phineas and Isabella were standing. “Thanks, Mr. Heartman,” the Fireside Girls said. “Not a problem, girls,” William said.

 

 

Suddenly, the drink Ferb was holding slipped out of his hand and onto the floor. “Oh, bollocks,” Ferb said. As he moved to pick up something to clean the mess up with, William waved him off. “Watch,” William said. “E.R.I.N., if you would, please?”

 

 

“ _Understood. Activating floor absorbers,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. The carpet absorbed the mess of Ferb's drink. “Get young Mr. Fletcher another drink,” Sofia said. “ _Acknowledged, Mia,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. Another cup of tea resolved from a dispenser.

 

 

“Thank you, Amelia,” Ferb said. “It is my pleasure, Ferb,” Sofia said. “After all, neighbors are supposed to be kind to each other unless given cause.”

 

 

 

An hour later, Sofia was seeing Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and the Fireside Girls off when she saw Perry push a button on the side of the Flynn-Fletcher mailbox's supports. A tunnel opened in the ground, which he jumped in.

 

 

“William, Perry got a call,” Sofia said. William nodded, then pushed a control on his chair. A panel on the living room wall opened up, revealing a monitor screen. “Wouldn't Major Monogram or Agent P detect that we're listening in on their conversation?” Sofia asked as, on the screen, Perry appeared from a pneumatic tube and sat in a chair before another monitor.

 

 

“No,” William said. “Master Yen Sid assured me that that wouldn't be the case.”

 

 

The gray-haired visage of Major (Francis) Monogram appeared on the display, as Perry doffed his fedora. “ _Good morning, Agent P,_ ” Monogram began. “ _Dr. Doofenshmirtz is in the process of building the most advanced '-inator' we've ever come across. We do not know its intended function, and we do not_ want _to know. Go out there and stop him_.”

 

 

Perry nodded, then stepped into another pneumatic tube and shot out of the lair. “I guess that's my cue,” William said as he shut off the monitor, walked over to a panel and tapped a key. A portion of the wall slid open, revealing a collection of various devices.

 

 

William grabbed a weapon, a scanner and a pair of sunglasses. As he put the sunglasses on, William turned to Sofia. “Keep an eye on Phineas and Ferb while I am gone, Sofia,” William said before leaning in to kiss Sofia.

 

 

“Go get 'em,” Sofia said. William nodded, then clipped the weapon and scanner to his belt and left the house.

 

 

 

Once outside and sure that no one was watching, William tapped a control on his sunglasses. A silver bodysuit with red trim formed on William's body. Then, a pair of wings unfurled from on William's back. A small engine lifted William into the sky.

 

 

“E.R.I.N., are you receiving?” William asked. “ _Every word, William,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “ _I'm glad I can go back to calling you William._ ”

 

 

“Please send the course to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building to my glasses,” William said. “I'll take it from there.” “ _Acknowledged,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. William turned his body onto the projected course.

 

 

 

 

 

♪ _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

 

 

William touched down on the balcony of the D.E.I. Building and looked around as he deactivated his flight pack. “No sign of Doofenshmirtz or Agent P, Sofia,” William said. “ _Roger that, William_ ,” Sofia

said over William's comm-link.

 

 

William looked around the room for a moment. It was filled with all kinds of gadgets...and an object covered in a white tarpaulin. “ _That must be the new '-inator' Major Monogram mentioned,_ ” Sofia said. “Looks like it,” William said as he began to pull the scanner from his utility belt.

 

 

Suddenly, he heard a rattling from the door at the opposite end of the room. William ducked behind the dead hulk of a past -inator and watched as Agent P opened the door and walked into the room. Suddenly, a giant egg fell from the ceiling and onto Agent P.

 

 

The egg cracked open to reveal Agent P in restraints. “Sorry to _egg_ you on, Perry the Platypus, but that was an _egg_ cellent trap, wasn't it?” a German-accented voice said. William took a quick peek around the dead -inator and saw Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and his robot minion, Norm, descend from the ceiling.

 

 

“Recently, I joined this group calling itself the 'Army of Inter-universal Chaos,'” Doofenshmirtz began. William cringed at the reference to the A.I.C. “They supplied me with the exact technology I needed to complete my most evil -inator yet.”

 

 

At that cue, Norm pressed a button which caused the tarpaulin to rise, revealing... “Behold the Dimensional Destruct-inator!” Doofenshmirtz said. William gasped. If the Dimensional Destruct-inator did what its name implied, not only could the World of Phineas and Ferb and the other twenty-nine worlds he had to save be lost, but _every single one—_ even his own.

  
  


"My God," William whispered. "Sofia, did you hear that?" " _I did,_ " Sofia responded. "There is no way you could possibly escape, Perry the Platypus, as your restraints are also based on A.I.C. tech," Doofenshmirtz said. "So you just stay put while I go pick up my daughter from my ex-wife. Norm, come with me."

  
  


"Yes, boss," Norm said as he and Doofenshmirtz left the trapped Perry. As soon as a truck bearing the D.E.I. logo on the side drove off, William stepped from behind the dead -inator. "Sofia, I'll need you to listen and translate when Perry speaks," William said. " _Standing by, my love,_ " Sofia said as William moved towards Perry.

  
  


"Perry, I'm a friend," William said. "I'm here to help you." Perry growled threateningly. " _Perry says, 'I do not believe you. How do I know you're not in league with Doofenshmirtz and this Army of Inter-universal Chaos that he mentioned?'_ " Sofia said.

  
  


"Look," William said, deactivating a portion of his flight suit, revealing the crest of Yen Sid in a tattoo on his right shoulder. Perry's eyes widened. He then let out a string of clucking. " _'So you're the one Master Yen Sid mentioned,_ '" Sofia translated.

  
  


"Yes, I am, Perry," William said. "Now stand still. I'll have you out in a jiffy." Perry nodded, then closed his eyes. William set to work in an attempt to get Perry free. A few minutes later, Perry was free.

  
" _'Thank you for helping me,_ '" Sofia said, translating Perry's chatterings. "No problem, Perry," William said. "Now let's blow this popsicle stand--and this -inator sky high, for that matter!"

  
William pulled a small circular object from his utility belt. Tapping a few buttons on it, William affixed it to the Dimensional Destruct-inator. Then, William pulled another device from the utility belt. "Perry, have you heard of a Japanese gesture called ' _akanbe_?'" he said. Perry shook his head. "' _No, I am afraid I haven't...'_ " Sofia trailed off, indicating that Perry was unsure of what to call his savior.

  
"William Edwards," William said, nodding his head in introduction. "Here's how to do it." William pulled his bottom right eyelid down, while simultaneously sticking out his tongue. Perry imitated the gesture. "See? You've got the hang of it," William said. "Now, when I tell you, do it into this."

  
  


William pointed to the lens of a camera/projector in his hand. "But first..." William activated the device. "Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, my name is William Edwards. I wanted to tell you that it was _I_ who freed Perry from your captivity, and that it was _I_ who destroyed your Dimensional Destruct-inator. If you or your A.I.C. cronies want to take over the thirty worlds, you'll have to do it over my dead body and those of all who have joined and will join me. In other words...Perry?"

  
William and Perry did the _akanbe_ gesture. Then, William deactivated the camera/projector and set it on a nearby control panel. Finally, the two activated their flying devices and soared away from the D.E.I. building moments before the Dimensional Destruct-inator exploded.

  
  


 


	4. Chapter Four

_CHAPTER FOUR_

 

 

William landed on the lawn of the Flynn-Fletcher home and dropped off Perry. “' _William, you must know that Major Monogram and I had anticipated your arrival in our world,_ '” Sofia translated. “' _I have also been authorized to inform you that Phineas, Ferb and Isabella's memories of the 2_ _nd_ _Dimension Incident are to be restored in order for them and I to properly assist you in your battles against the A.I.C._ '”

 

 

“The memories that they know you're a secret agent?” William asked. “' _Yes,_ '” Sofia translated. “' _By the way, before we get underway, how is it that you can understand what I am saying?_ '”

 

 

“My fiancee, Princess Sofia I of Enchancia, whom I communicate with via these sunglasses and their attached communications system, wears a magical amulet that allows her to speak to and understand animals,” William said, pointing to his sunglasses. As he took them off, his flight suit dissolved, revealing William's original clothing.

 

 

“'I see,'” Sofia said. “'I look forward to meeting this ''Sofia'' in person.'” “And you will, Perry. Quite soon, as a matter of fact,” William said. He gestured for Perry to turn around. Perry did, giving him his first sight of Sofia.

 

 

“Hello, Perry,” Sofia said. “It's a pleasure to meet you in the flesh at last.” Perry smiled, then clucked out something. “Perry says, 'You're cute. If you weren't already engaged to William, I'd snap you up in an instant,'” Sofia translated. Then, to Perry, she said, “Why, thank you for the compliment, Perry.”

 

 

“Let's go pick up Phineas, Ferb and Isabella,” William said. “But first...Sofia, do you have the device?” Sofia smiled, then handed William a small silver device with a blue tip. “Thanks. Let's go,” William said.

 

 

Perry went back into his cover form and followed William and Sofia up to the door. William rang the doorbell. Lawrence Fletcher answered and opened the door. “May I help you?” he asked.

 

 

“Mr. Fletcher, my name is Jayden Heartman and this is my fiancee, Mia Crossman. We just moved in across the street and wanted to introduce ourselves,” William said, gesturing to himself, Sofia and their safe house.

 

 

“Ah, yes, Jayden and Mia. My son and step-son told me a lot about you,” Lawrence said, gesturing for them to go in the house. “But, what are you doing with their pet platypus?”

 

 

“We found Perry walking around loose as we were walking around, introducing ourselves to the rest of the neighborhood,” Sofia said. Perry clucked, but covering her ability to speak to him, Sofia just smiled.

 

 

“Kids, our new neighbors are here,” Lawrence yelled. Phineas and Ferb came down the stairs. “Jayden! Mia! Oh, and there you are, Perry,” Phineas said. “I'll leave you to talk,” Lawrence said. As he left the living room, William and Sofia donned their sunglasses, while Sofia put a special pair on for Perry.

 

 

“Guys, there is something you must know...again,” William said before activating the device that Sofia gave him. A bright blue light flashed from the device. As soon as it cleared, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella blinked, then groaned.

 

 

“The last thing I remember is...Perry's a secret agent?!” Phineas said. “It worked like a charm, Sofia,” William said. “Sofia?” Ferb asked William. “I thought her name was Mia.”

 

 

“All will be explained, Ferb,” William said. But, before he could begin, a beeping sounded from William's communicator. “Go ahead, E.R.I.N.”

 

 

“ _William, we've picked up a distress call, but all we could get out of it was this,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. Her voice was replaced by a frantic-sounding “ _MEAP! MEAP-MEAP-MEAP!_ ”

 

 

“Meap's in trouble!” Isabella said. “E.R.I.N., six to beam directly to the Bridge. Prepare for orbital insertion upon our arrival,” William said.

 

 

“ _Acknowledged,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. William, Sofia, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Perry dissolved.

 

 

 

Once on the Bridge of the _Enterprise_ , William gestured for Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Perry to sit at a station. “E.R.I.N., set course for the origin point of that distress call, maximum speed!” Sofia said. “ _Understood, Sofia,_ ” E.R.I.N. said.

 

 

The stars stretched to rainbow lines as _Enterprise_ leaped into hyper-light drive.

 

 

“It will take us about five hours to get to wherever we're bound for,” Sofia said, checking a console where she stood. “Which gives me plenty of time to explain what's going on,” William said. “Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, I am William Edwards. I have been tasked with saving thirty worlds—of which yours is one—from a group calling themselves the Army of Inter-universal Chaos.”

 

 

“My fiancee, Sofia the First of Enchancia, is the Key from her world that, when combined with the Keys from the other twenty-nine worlds, will defeat the A.I.C. Your four...” William gestured to Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Isabella. “...are four-fifths of the Danville Key. But, the entity that is the final component of the Danville Key is still unknown to us.”

 

 

“Maybe Meap would know who the final component is,” Phineas said. “My thoughts exactly, Phineas,” William said. “So, to steal your line...Guys, I know what we're gonna go today...Save Meap!” William said.

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

_CHAPTER FIVE_

 

 

“ _We are approaching the origin coordinates of Meap's distress call_ ,” E.R.I.N. said. “Slow to sub-light,” William said. “Go to Tactical Alert.”

 

“ _Acknowledged,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. The lights dimmed and alert notation panels across the Bridge began to glow red as the _Enterprise_ came out of hyper-light drive. A huge spaceship was firing of hundreds of smaller ships.

 

“We're receiving a hailing message from the main attacking vessel,” Sofia said. “Put it through,” William said. “ _My name is Mitch, and I am ruler of this part of space. Who are you and what are you doing here?_ ” the person on the viewscreen said.

 

“We're responding to a distress call from an entity answering to the name Meap. Do you know of him?” William asked. Suddenly, Mitch gestured for someone out of viewer range to terminate the channel. “Friendly little fellow,” Sofia replied sarcastically.

 

“You don't understand,” Phineas said. “Mitch is an anti-Meap. He is Meap's worst enemy!” And then, to underscore Phineas' statement, Mitch's ship fired a green bolt of energy at the _Enterprise_. “Brace for impact!” William said.

 

The Bridge shook as Mitch's weapon struck. “Minimal damage to shields,” Ferb reported. “All right,” William said. “Ferb, let's show that Mitch how Yen Sid's Chosen One does battle. Target Mitch's ship and fire at will.”

 

 

Mitch's ship was lit up with blue laser fire and the dull red of projectile impacts. “We're receiving a hailing message from one of the smaller-sized ships,” Sofia said as Mitch's ship moved off. “The channel is audio only.” “Let's hear it,” William said.

 

“ _Whoever you are, you sure came at a good time,_ ” the voice said. “ _I am Commander Meap of the Intergalactic Security Agency._ ”

 

“I am William Edwards, commander of the civilian defense vessel _Enterprise_ , on a mission given to me by the great wizard Yen Sid,” William said. “We picked up your distress call, Commander.”

 

“ _Well, now that you've driven Mitch off...at least, for now...our ships and I need a place to land and make repairs since we are far from our homeworld,_ ” Meap said. “We would be happy to provide you with whatever help we can,” William said. “Sofia, Phineas, see to the preparations.”

 

 

“ _Phineas?_ ” Meap said. “ _Phineas Flynn?_ ” “Exactly, Meap,” Phineas said. “You must have a new mustache translator, since I didn't recognize your new voice.”

 

“ _Yes, I do,_ ” Meap said. “ _You'll see it when I come aboard._ ” “Isabella and I are looking forward to it,” Phineas said. “Sofia, Phineas, see to our guests. Ferb, you're with me,” William said.

 

Sofia leaned down and kissed William on the cheek before she and Phineas left the Bridge.

 

 

 

 

Down in the _Enterprise_ 's shuttlebay, Sofia and Phineas watched as Meap's starfighter made a gingerly landing in the center of the deck. As soon as the doors began to close, Sofia gasped when she finally saw Meap in the flesh.

 

“He's not at all like I expected,” Sofia said. “I know,” Phineas said. “See the mustache he is wearing?” He gestured for Sofia to look at Meap's face. “That is the mustache translator I referred to. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to speak as you and I do. All he'd be able to say is the 'Meap-ing' you heard in the original distress call.”

 

“I should have stayed in Enchancia,” Sofia sighed as she and Phineas exited the control booth.

 

 

Meap smiled as he saw Phineas. The two friends hugged. “It's good to see you again, old friend,” Meap said. “You look well.” “That's what six years can do to a guy,” Phineas said when the hug broke. “This is Princess Sofia I, fiancee of the man you spoke to on the comm.”

 

Meap looked over and saw Sofia. “Your Highness, it is a pleasure to meet you,” Meap said. “Same here, Meap,” Sofia said. “E.R.I.N. and Phineas will begin work on your people's needs while I will escort you to the Bridge. My future husband will want to talk to you.”

 

Meap nodded. “Let's go,” he said before he and Sofia left the shuttlebay.

 

 

 

Up on the Bridge, Ferb turned to William. “William, I am picking up coded communications between Mitch's ship and Earth. They indicate that Mitch is working with the A.I.C.,” he said.

 

“Oh, God,” William said. “And when Mitch comes back, all hell's gonna break loose. Our Ducky Momo's gonna be cooked unless we hurry.” William tapped a control. “Phineas, Sofia, you had better hurry up to the Bridge as soon as you get Meap's people aboard. We may not have much time.”

 

“ _I'm already en route back to the Bridge with Commander Meap, William_ ,” Sofia said. “ _Phineas is still in the shuttlebay, helping E.R.I.N. with the landing procedures on Meap's people's forces. What's wrong?_ ”

 

“Ferb picked up some coded comm chatter between Mitch's ship and Earth, mentioning Mitch's need for A.I.C. reinforcements, Sofia,” William said. “As I said, we may not have much time to mount a defense.”

 

“ _Understood, William,_ ” Sofia said.

 

 


	6. Chapter Six

_CHAPTER SIX_

 

 

As Meap and Phineas continued work on Meap's starfighter, Meap heard a beeping coming from the control panel. “I gotta take this, Phineas. Just keep working,” he said. “Sure thing, Meap,” Phineas said as Meap hopped into the cockpit and closed the hatch.

 

Meap then pressed a control. A human appeared in a blue holographic projection. “ _Commander Meap, are you all right?_ ” he asked.

 

“I am all right, Supreme Commander Gavan,” Meap said. “My people suffered some minor injuries and damage to their starfighters, but it's nothing we can't handle thanks to the _Enterprise_.”

 

ISA Supreme Commander Retsu Ichijoji (alias “Gavan”) cocked an eyebrow. “ _The_ Enterprise _?_ ” he asked. “Yes, sir—the ship that rescued us,” Meap said. “Its commander, a Terran named William Edwards, chased Mitch's forces off. Unfortunately, the Army of Inter-universal Chaos has now become involved.”

 

Gavan nodded gravely. “ _I understand, Meap,_ ” he said. “ _I am authorizing you to give Captain Edwards the XR-57 prototype schematics hidden on your current mustache translation unit. If what you and Yen Sid have told me is accurate, he will need it._ ”

 

“I understand, sir,” Meap said. “ _You and your people are to assist Captain Edwards and his crew in holding back the A.I.C. forces until I can send reinforcements,_ ” Gavan continued. “ _I do not need to tell you how important your mission has now become, Mr. Meap. If you and the_ Enterprise _fail on this day, all of the multi-verse will surely fall to the A.I.C.'s evil._ ”

 

“We _will not fail_ , sir,” Meap said. “Meap, out.” As soon as the projection faded, Meap took off his mustache translator and opened a secret compartment on it. A small computer chip fell into Meap's hand. Then, after closing the compartment, Meap replaced the translator.

 

Phineas looked up from his work as the cockpit hatch of Meap's fighter opened. “Phineas, I need to go see William. Keep overseeing the repairs while I am gone,” he said. “Sure thing, Meap,” Phineas said as Meap hopped out of his fighter and ran for the shuttlebay doors.

 

 

 

On the Bridge, William turned in his chair as the turbolift doors hissed open, revealing Meap. “Commander Meap, what's wrong?” William said.

 

“William, I must speak with you in private,” Meap said. “Sure,” William said. “Sofia, take over.” Sofia sat in the command chair as William led Meap to a small room just off the Bridge.

 

“I have been authorized by my superiors to give you this,” Meap said, handing William the computer chip. “This data chip contains schematics of the I.S.A.'s latest state-of-the-art starfighter. Supreme Commander Gavan wants you to use this fighter during your mission.”

 

William smiled as he took the chip and placed it into a chip reader. “ _Download complete,_ ” E.R.I.N. said. “ _Shall I commence construction?_ ” “Immediately,” William said.

 

 

A few hours later, E.R.I.N.'s voice came back on the comm. “ _Manufacture of the XR-57 is now complete to your specifications, William,_ ” she said.

 

“ _And it's a good thing too,_ ” Sofia said. “ _We're picking up Mitch's ship on interception course, and he's got some friends._ ” “Edwards to Flynn. Phineas, are Meap's people ready for battle?” William said.

 

“ _As Ferb would say if he were down here, they're ship-shape and Bristol fashion,_ ” Phineas said. “Good,” William said. “Commander Meap and I are on our way.”

 

William and Meap ran out of William's office and into a waiting turbolift. “Shuttlebay 1,” William said before the doors closed.

 

 

Down in the shuttlebay, Meap stood before his pilots, William standing alongside him. “Everyone, Captain Edwards will be joining us in the battle against Mitch's forces. He has agreed to follow my orders as you would. All right, everyone, to your fighters!”

 

William and the other pilots saluted Meap. Then, as the other pilots rushed to their fighters, William pulled his sunglasses from a pocket of his jacket and put them on. “ _Jouchaku!_ ” he shouted before pushing a button on them. His flight suit appeared on his body.

 

Then, William got in his fighter. “Let's see what she's got,” William said as he activated his engines and followed the other starfighters out of the shuttlebay. “ _All fighters, report in,_ ” Meap said. One by one, the pilots signaled their readiness to proceed with the attack.

 

“Silver-7 standing by,” William said. “ _Then, all craft, fire at will!_ ” Meap said. William turned his craft towards a cluster of A.I.C. fighters and let his weapons fly. 6 of the fighters were destroyed, but one escaped the blast zone and fired its weapons.

 

William swiftly dodged the attack and flipped a switch marked “Countermeasures.” A cluster of small silver devices burst from the rear hatches of the XR-57 and deflected the enemy weapons. “Sweet!” William said.

 

But another fighter began to bear down on William's fighter. Suddenly, the enemy fighter burst into flame and debris. The _Enterprise_ soared through the debris and started to attack some of the larger A.I.C. ships.

 

 

“ _This is payback for you saving my ass during the Flying Rally back in Enchancia,_ ” Sofia said. “Thanks, love,” William said. “Keep the capital ships off our backs.” “ _We're on it, William_ ,” Phineas said. Perry let out a string of clucking.

 

“ _Perry says that we will kick some serious A.I.C. tail,_ ” Sofia translated. “That we will, Perry,” William said. “Out.”

 

Suddenly, Meap's voice came on the comm. “ _Silver-7, this is Gold-Prime. I have a special target for you. Details to follow,_ ” he said.

 

William checked his tactical eye display and gasped. But he recovered and smiled. “Silver-7 to Gold-Prime. Copy target. Now engaging,” William said. He turned his craft and maneuvered to the rear of Mitch's flagship. “Here's where the fun begins,” he smiled.

 

Then, as he targeted the nozzles of Mitch's ship's engines, he smiled again and said to himself, “Here's your El Camino, Officer Bimbeau!” “ _Please copy your last transmission, Silver-7,_ ” Meap said.

 

William looked down at his communications panel and saw that the comm channel was still open. “Forgot the channel was still open, Gold-Prime. Disregard last statement. Silver-7, out,” William said before closing the channel.

 

Blushing at the mistake he had made, William then returned his attention to the target. Flipping the “fire” switch, William watched as two silver bolts emerged from the weapons emitters and struck the engine nozzles dead center.

 

Mitch's ship fell still. “ _Excellent shooting, Silver-7,_ ” another of Meap's pilots said. “Nothing to it but to do it,” William responded. “ _One question, however,_ ” Meap asked as the A.I.C. ships and fighters turned tail and ran into hyper-light. “ _What was the meaning of that chant you said before you fired?_ ”

 

“It's a line from a favorite movie of mine,” William said. “This ship Supreme Commander Gavan let me use is amazing.” William then looked up and saw that only Mitch's ship and his starfighters were in the area. “Where did the A.I.C. go?”

 

“They saw that the weakest amongst them was compromised and sought to save themselves at the weak one's expense, as all cowards do,” a voice from behind William said. He turned and saw Yen Sid. “Master Yen Sid, what's going on?” William asked.

 

“I'll explain back on the _Enterprise_ ,” Yen Sid said. “While Supreme Commander Gavan and his people take Mitch and his cronies into custody, we have the next world—and some other things—to discuss.”

 

 

In his office off of the _Enterprise_ Bridge, William and Yen Sid were talking. “So you want us to go to meet these...Rocky and CeCe, was it?” William said.

 

“Exactly,” Yen Sid said. “Their friendship has become strained after Rocky was not asked to return to _Shake It Up, Chicago_ after the studio was rebuilt. Only you of the _Enterprise_ can bring them back together and...maybe even get Rocky back on the show.”

 

“I'm sure Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Perry can help me, but the matter of the final Danville Key component must be resolved before we can leave,” William said. “I know who can help you with that,” Yen Sid said.

 

“Who?” William said before Yen Sid disappeared. “I hate it when he does that,” William said. Suddenly, the door chime rang. “Who is it?” William asked.

 

“ _It's Commander Meap_ ,” Meap said. “Come in,” William said. The doors slid open, revealing Meap. “I just wanted you to know that Supreme Commander Gavan has placed me on detached duty here on the _Enterprise_ , under your command,” he said. “With the A.I.C. becoming more of a threat by the day, he theorized that you'll need all the help you can get. Sofia has already helped us to register with E.R.I.N.”

 

“And that's not all,” Meap said as he hopped up onto a chair across the desk from William. “I do not know how or why, but Yen Sid has unlocked an ability I never knew I had. I know who the final Danville Key component is.”

 

“Who is it?” William said. Meap hopped onto the desk and whispered in William's ear. “You're kidding!” William exclaimed. “No, I am not,” Meap said.

 

“All right,” William said. “Phineas, this is William. Set course back for Earth. We have one last bit of business to attend to before we head to the next world.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "favorite Earth movie of mine" William refers to is "The Hollywood Knights" (1980). The chant was part of a recurring gag regarding how a police officer named Bimbeau had the prized car of one of the film's protagonists--a 1965 Chevrolet El Camino--towed from in front of a high school.


	7. Chapter Seven

_CHAPTER SEVEN_

 

 

William and Sofia resolved from the _Enterprise_ transporter on the sidewalk outside of the house where, Meap said, the final component entity of the Danville Key lived. “Wait a minute, William. This is the Flynn-Fletcher residence!” Sofia said. “Phineas, Ferb and Perry are already on the ship.”

 

“Exactly,” William said. “However, there is one more Flynn that we need.” William reached over and activated the doorbell. A orange-haired girl in a red and white dress responded. “This better be good,” she said. “Jeremy will be over in a few minutes. He said that he had something to ask me.”

 

“Candace Flynn?” William asked. “Yes?” Candice said. “My name is Jayden Heartman and this is my fiancee Mia Crossman,” William said, gesturing to Sofia. “Oh, yes. My brothers told me about you. Please, come in,” Candice said.

 

“Thank you,” Sofia said as she and William walked in. “You must love your brothers.” “They may have been pains in the butt over the years...and God knows I've tried to bust them for it literally a million times...but since I've been seeing Jeremy, I've realized that they needed a way to exhaust that boundless energy they have.”

 

 

Suddenly, the door rang again. “Who is it?” Candice asked. “ _It's Jeremy,_ ” the voice on the other side of the door said. “Come in,” Candice said in a sing-song voice. The door opened, revealing Jeremy Johnson, Candice's boyfriend. “Have I come at a bad time?” he asked.

 

“No, you haven't,” Candice said. “I'm just meeting our new neighbors, Jayden and Mia.” “Well, it's better that they're here. It's always better to have witnesses for things like what I am about to do,” Jeremy said, reaching into his pocket.

 

He then withdrew a small red, white and orange case. Opening it, Jeremy fell to one knee. Candice gasped, then started to cry, when she saw the ring in the case. “Candace Gertrude Flynn, I love you so much. These last six years since that New Year's party we fell in love at have been the best years of my life so far,” he said. “Will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

 

It took Candace a moment to collect her emotions and respond. “I've dreamed of this moment all my life. Yes, Jeremy! Yes, I'll marry you!”

 

Jeremy took the ring out of the case and placed it on Candace's finger. As the two kissed to seal the engagement, William and Sofia smiled wry smiles at each other. “ _(Japanese: This is gonna be interesting. Candace will not want to join us without Jeremy.)_ ,” William said. “ _(Japanese: It sure is.),_ ” Sofia responded.

 

 

When the kiss broke, William smiled. “Congratulations, you two. In fact, how about I give you your first wedding present?” William said. “I want to give you two a vacation you'll never forget. So, pack your bags and meet us at our house in two hours.”

 

Candace and Jeremy smiled, kissed again, then went to pack their belongings.

 

 

A couple of hours later, Jeremy and Candice—suitcases in hand—approached William and Sofia as they stood in front of their safe house. “Well, we're here. Where's the vacation you promised us?” Candace said.

 

“You're about to find out,” William said before making his communicator appear and raising it to his lips. “Edwards to Flynn. Phineas, four to beam up from these coordinates.”

 

“Wait just a minute...” Candace started to say before the _Enterprise_ transporter claimed them.

 

  
In the _Enterprise_ 's main transporter room, Phineas smiled as the beam resolved into William, Sofia, Candace and Jeremy. “Ooh, Phineas, I should have known you and Ferb were behind this,” she said angrily. “If I weren't so ecstatic about Jeremy asking me to marry him, I would kill you.”

 

“Candace, we're all here because we can help save the multi-verse. Myself, Ferb, Isabella, Perry, yourself, Sofia...”

 

“I thought your name was Mia,” Candace said to Sofia. “It's a long story,” Sofia said. “Let me tell you it while we show you to your quarters. Phineas, take us to the World of Shake It Up.”

 

“Will do, Sofia,” Phineas said before William and Sofia led a confused Candace and Jeremy out of the transporter room.

 

 

_To be continued in_

30 Worlds, Episode III: “Reuniting It Up”

 


End file.
